Iyu Hoshino
is a human female who was killed and revived as a "Sigma Type Amazonz", she is able to transform into History Like Jun Maehara, Iyu is a Sigma type Amazon--an Amazon developed by resurrecting a dead body. She, along with the rest of her family, was killed and eaten by her father, who turned into a new type Amazon when celebrating his birthday. She was found by Takeshi Kurosaki in a raid at her home where the murders occurred. She was the least damaged compared to other family members and was still alive when Haruka ended his father. Initially taken back to 4C headquarters for medical attention, she died on the way and the plan changed to have her resurrected as an Sigma type Amazon instead. Soon after she was "completed", she was sent to work with Team Kurosaki to exterminate Amazons, acting mainly as a sensor to confirm targets until deployed at the front lines. Soon after Chihiro was assigned to the team, she is frequently paired with him on assignments. Personality As a Sigma type Amazon, she was devoid of emotions and unable to feel physical pain, despite retaining memories while she was alive. She sports a deadpan look all the time, unconcerned if she is being treated as a person or a biological weapon, caring only about taking orders and completing assignments. Her mental faculties seem to be unaffected by her traumatic death, as she is seen fully capable of processing orders and following them to the letter. However, certain events, gestures and people relevant to her past memories can still trigger unusual reactions from her, most notable of which being singing a song her father used to sang with her while she was a child, suggesting that fragments of her humanity still linger within her. Powers & Abilities *'Pain immunity: '''As a Sigma-type Amazons, Iyu lacks the ability to feel pain. As such, she fights with a single-minded focus while sporting uncanny grace, not stopping to care about damage done to her, and will continue until her body gives out. *'Hand-to-Hand combat:' Despite having no combat experience when she was alive, she was adept at hand-to-hand combat, capable of complicated maneuvers and taking out multiple lesser foes while still suffering from wounds rendered prior. *'Amazon tracking: 'Like other Amazons, Iyu has the ability to sense the presence of other Amazons. However, unlike other Amazons who detect others of their kind by scent, she detects Amazons by their urge to feed on humans. As such, while she is able to reliably detect new types as such urge is ever-present in them, she is unable to detect and identify Chihiro as one unless Chihiro feels an overwhelming urge to feed on humans. Weaknesses * '''Reliance on external maintenance: '''As a Sigma type Amazon, she is incapable of consuming nutrients and on her own, even the notion of 'eating' is alien to her. As such, she requires regular "fueling" via protein injections, else she would fail to function within a day and eventually expire. She also requires 4C to repair any damage suffered, as unlike other Amazons, she has no regenerative abilities of her own. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Iyu is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Marin Fuma in episode 14 of ''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Category:Amazonz Category:Crow Monsters Category:Allies